There's A Place For Us
by MinorChords
Summary: There’s a place for us, somewhere, a ripple in the timeline, only for us. It’s a place where no one can find us. It’s where you don’t have to be hero it’s where I don’t have to run, because there’s no reason to anymore. JATE ONESHOT


_Title: There'sA Place For Us ONESHOT_

_Written by: Kaleidoscope1_

_Disclaimer: I do not own LOST. It belongs to ABC, J.J. Abrams, etc…._

_Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction on this website. I have written a few but haven't had the courage to put any up yet, until now. I have read many works on here and would like to say that there are many brilliant writers here! Thank you for sharing your talent. This story was partially inspired after watching West-Side Story. (No, I don't not own any part of West-Side Story.) I hope you enjoy it and please, please review. Whether it's good or bad, I'd love to hear what you think. Constructive Criticism is always accepted._

_Another A/N: This is in Kate's point of view. I love JATE romance but this is a bit different from what I usually go for. The last episode of season two is not included here but everything else (both seasons) is fair game. This involves a character death so you are forewarned._

_WARNING: IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE WITH A CHARACTER DEATH PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS._

_Hope you enjoy…._

_There's a place for us, somewhere, a ripple in the timeline, only for us. It's a place where no one can find us. It's where you don't have to be hero; it's where I don't have to run, because there's no reason to anymore. _

_I used to believe that there was no such place; that it was all just something everybody talked about, yet really knew nothing about. It was a destination not on the map, but somewhere everyone aspired to get. I used to think these people were fools for letting themselves believe such things, for giving themselves this false sense of hope. Death used to be what I'd always thought was coming for me, for al l of us._

_And then I met you._

_I sewed you up, underneath the sky, clouds as my witness. You would later tell me that I had fixed you in a way that nobody else ever could. But the truth was, you had fixed me. Did you know you were the only one to ever tell me that? You were always the only one._

_You were the only one who wasn't curious about my past. Well, I mean, I knew you were curious, but you never pushed the issue, and when I told you what I did, you didn't make it a big deal. You weren't like the others. You surprised me there, Jack, even though something told me that you different._

_You once said that when we crashed, we all deserved a second chance; a fresh start because who we were before was gone-they died. I told myself that it was all too easy. I wouldn't let the words you spoke dwell to long in my stream of consciousness because I knew if I did, I'd eventually believe you. I couldn't let myself do that, Jack. I couldn't forget what I had done. _

_But sometimes you'd make me forget, and it scared me to know that you could do that. I guess that's why I ran away after I kissed that day in the jungle. You made me believe in that place, again. You made me believe that it was real and that these feelings weren't just something read about in story tales._

_My mother used to believe that it was real, and look where it got her. I couldn't do it Jack. I couldn't let myself believe. So, I ran. I ran and ran and didn't stop until the sobs shook my body with a force that I couldn't handle. I thought that you would come after me, but a part of me is glad that you didn't. I needed to deal with that on my own and something inside told me that you knew it had to be this way, at least for now._

_After the encounter I had with the others, I thought for sure that you would never speak to me again, or at least not for the next few days. I had betrayed you, I knew it, but I wouldn't let you have that satisfaction. The truth is, you didn't want it. All you ever wanted was for me to be safe. You were something new in my book, Jack. I had never seen that kind of selflessness. _

_I was only trying to help, an excuse I made at the time that I even thought was real. The truth was that I didn't want to think of what could happen to you. But I'm stubborn, you knew that. The feelings I had for you were something I couldn't let myself define. That meant believing in that place again, Jack. That meant giving myself hope, not knowing what would happen. I know you thought I liked taking risks, and the truth is I do, just as long as I'm willing to accept the consequences. With you, I couldn't do that because that meant there was a possibility that you could turn me down. Though I never liked to admit it, I just couldn't handle that. _

_But then weeks turned into months and finally a year had passed on the island; things had changed. The walls we used to hide behind no longer existed. We gave into the feeling, into the passion and we let ourselves drown in it. I remember waking up with you Jack. Sometimes, you'd already be awake, and your eyes would be the first thing I'd see. I'd ask you why you didn't wake me if you were already up, and you'd say it was because you were watching me sleep. The fact that I could hypnotize you so easily never ceased to amaze me. You, never ceased to amaze me. _

_Then there were times when you'd still be sleeping, your hand lazily around my waist and I'd be mesmerized by the rise and fall of your chest as you breathed. It reminded me of the waves, as they came crashing along the shore, and I know from now on that staring at the ocean just won't be the same. _

_I can still feel your breath on my neck, the way your hands felt against my skin. I remember everything. The patch of freckles on my collar bone was always one of your favorite spots, as it was mine. I loved it when we bickered over the little things, like me going out to pick fruit on my own. I especially loved it when we got into a big argument. You're probably wondering why, but it's not the fact that we fought. It's how we made up after the fight. Those kisses and caresses always seemed different from others, as if we were trying to apologize in a way words couldn't. _

_I have my hand against my stomach now, as I stand before your grave. I was going to tell you today, Jack. Did you know? I had the feeling that you did, because all day yesterday you were giving me funny looks, and at one point you put your hand on my stomach and smiled. To be honest, I wasn't even sure myself until Claire had convinced me to take a pregnancy test the day before yesterday. _

_I was just off to look for you when Sayid came up to me, his face filled with something I couldn't describe. I felt the baby kick when he told me that you were gone. I know that people don't feel them this early but I swear, Jack, I felt it. I sunk to me knees and held my hand where the pain was. I wouldn't let myself believe it. Sayid knelt down a few moments later and held me close. When he lifted me onto my feet I saw your blood on his shirt. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned and ran. I kept running down the beach, into the jungle, and found myself face to face with Hurly, and Sawyer. I didn't know how I knew this was where it happened but there you were lying on the ground, blood soaking through your shirt. I pushed past both of them and threw myself on your chest. I could have sworn I heard you whisper "I love you" into my ear and jumped when I heard it. I told Sawyer, Hurly and Sayid, who had just accompanied us, but they said it was impossible. You had died a half an hour ago. The security system came through and moments later they found you where you were lying now. _

_I began to pound on your chest furiously, like you had that day we found Charlie in the jungle. I kept going, waiting for you to wake up, waiting to hear the same gasp of air that Charlie had taken when he woke up, but it never came. You were still and I felt my whole world crashing down. _

_I thought this was where it was all supposed to happen. I let myself believe that I, that we, had found our paradise…. _

_The rain continued to pour and I was surprised to feel the warmth of sunlight on my face. Then again, maybe it wasn't the sunlight at all. _

_There's a place for us, somewhere, a ripple in the timeline, only for us. It's a place where no one can find us. It's where you don't have to be hero; it's where I don't have to run, because there's no reason to anymore. _

_I still believe that there's a place for us, Jack. I believe because I know that you are there waiting for me. It may take a while, because this little one we made deserves some sort of explanation of why the sun comes up or why the sky is blue, but don't worry. You're Kate will be there. It's the only reason why I let them bury you, because that's not you. You're in my heart and our child, and there: a ripple in the timeline, meant only for us. _

_Fin_


End file.
